1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a drying portion which dries ink of a target recording medium on which recording is performed with the ink and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a recording apparatus having a drying portion which dries ink of a recording medium on which recording is performed with the ink has been used. For example, JP-A-2000-280546 discloses a recording apparatus capable of drying ink of a target recording medium on which recording is performed by heating a platen which is a support portion of the target recording medium with a heater to warm the target recording medium.
Moreover, heretofore, a recording apparatus requiring steaming treatment by vapor steaming or the like after performing recording on cloth or the like as a target recording medium has been used. For example, JP-A-10-310986 discloses a recording apparatus capable of forming a roll of a shape conforming to a steaming chamber of a simple steaming unit in a target recording medium on which recording is performed.
However, with the former recording apparatus having the drying portion disclosed in JP-A-2000-280546, the dryability of the ink on the target recording medium on which recording is performed with the ink has not insufficient in some cases.
Moreover, a recording method employing the former recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-10-310986 has generally included performing recording with the recording apparatus, and then separately performing the steaming treatment of the target recording medium on which recording is performed in another apparatus. Therefore, it has been demanded to achieve the steaming treatment of the target recording medium with a simple configuration.